A Lover in Blood
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Love is red, and so is blood.


**Title **: A Lover in Blood

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness. Spoliers for Kokuyo Arc.

**Summary **: -6918- Love is red, and so is blood.

---

"Love is red, and so is blood. I don't know which one I prefer most." Mukuro says repeatively as he circles around Hibari, who struggles to stand up.

Even though most of his bones are broken, Hibari manages to get up onto his knees, as he pushes himself up with his hands. His sharp blue eyes glare up at the purple-haired teenager, who he vows to bite to death. His body is shivering, aching and bleeding. As sweat and blood drip down from his wrecked form, sakura petals fall from the ceiling. If there were no sakuras, Hibari would of bitten this man to death. Struggling to bring one foot onto the floor, Hibari curses within his mind, as well as wonder why his target is repeating the same sentence on and on. He clearly understands why he speaks of blood, when it is dripping onto the floor, but why does he speak about love? Pushing the thoughts aside, Hibari focuses on getting onto his feet as quick as possible.

Mukuro on the other hand, was looking for a lover, to share thoughts, feelings and words with. Also, when they are old enough, he would want them to bare him a child, so there would be someone to carry out his plans of cleaning the world from it's filth. The world is full of dirt and it must all vanish, for a better life. The Mafia must be exterminated to be rid of most of the filth, and to pay back for all the pain they have caused him, Ken and Chikusa when they were young. Endlessly using them for their own pleasure. Nothing good will come out of it for anyone, so what is the point of continuing? The only answer Mukuro could think of was, to bring suffering to others. Sometimes he believes that the Mafiosos who imprisoned him would of made the world a more horrible place if they succeeded in their work.

So in the end, Mukuro made them spill blood. Blood, which is red, and is inside every living thing. Mukuro loves the smell of fresh blood. So does he wish, for a lover. It must be someone he loves, if not, he would not feel comfortable sharing a life with such a person. In order to find himself a lover, he would have to search the entire globe, until one stole his heart, but it couldn't be just any woman, she would have to beautiful as well.

Surprisingly for him, he had gained some interest in the bold teenager who now lies helplessly a few feet away from him. Piercing blue eyes glare up at him and he could only laugh it off, within his mind. Watching him fall was amusing, but not as amusing as watching him rise after such a beating. No man of his strength could get to the same point he has reached now. They tend to pass out and stay like that for hours, no matter what their age is. Which means this young man has a great amount of determination, greater than his own, or anyone he has ever encountered. He knew the one named Hibari Kyoya was hurting the more he continued to stand up, and was mentally surprised that he kept on going.

Which made him wonder why he did not kill this young Japanese boy in the first place. Letting him live will serve him no good. To watch him die may take away the fun but, if he stays, he would only become useful to the 10th Vongola boss, who he is currently trying to get his hands on. Ken and Chikusa are taking down people that are strong, but clearly not as strong as Hibari. If he took control of the Vongola's body, he would be able to take down the Mafia. The Vongola Family was the strongest Family in the whole of Italy, so there would be no chance of him failing to kill every single Mafioso. It would be much more convient for him if the 10th Vongola boss has yet to know what he inherits, if so, he would be no trouble in taking down and brining back up under his control. Although, if said person did know he was the 10th generation of the Vongola Family, it still wouldn't make any difference. He, already has all he needs to take that body and take down the Mafia.

Mukuro laughs within his mind at the thought while he continues repeating his sentence. Truthfully, he would like Hibari's opinion. Who, is currently, about to lose his balance while trying to bring a leg forward to place a foot onto the floor. The reason for wanting him to decide which would he prefer between love and blood he does not know. The thought of asking him just sounds good, but seeing how much determination Hibari has in taking revenge on him, he'd rather not take the idea so directly.

Even though he is being weakened by the smell of sakuras, he is still capable of doing as he said he would. Which was biting him to death like the rest of the Kokuyo students. Walking in a circle around Hibari, may be disturbing for said person who cannot do anything about it. However, the glare Hibari sends towards him is taking quiet an effect on Mukuro, who finds the glare scary. Though he does not show any fear or interest in the struggling loser, his spin is currently tingling out of fear.

Unknown to him, his heart is beating faster than usual. Whenever Mukuro shall realizes this, he may have trouble finding out why. In the end, Hibari's leg slips backwards, causing his chin to hit the hard ground. Letting off a loud laughter of pity from Mukuro, who is now at a halt and for some reason, Hibari finds the annoying sound of laughter forced. Though he does not wish to think of that right now, he is more focused on his curses and movements. He knows his body can't take it for much longer, but he refuses to hold back. Blood spreads around the floor once the body is connected to it. Making the pink petals turn crimson. In silence, does Mukuro watch a petal turn red. Soaked in Japanese blood and drowning in the pool of said blood. He could not stop himself from smirking like a maniac. He truly loves the color, smell and sight of blood. So beautiful, and can only appear before your eyes once you cut it out of living flesh. There are lots and lots of blood in the human world, which satisfies Mukuro a lot. Hopefully his son too. Speaking of children, Mukuro's eyes suddenly wander onto the figure of the suffering Hibari. Watching him bleed is amusing, but for somewhat reason he feels a pull towards him.

He could just kill him right now and watch a waterfall of human blood come out of any part of his body, yet somehow he couldn't. As if softness and kindness took the best of him. Those 2 things can be combined with love. He has yet to fall in love or show love to anyone. Care, he does care for Ken and Chikusa, but he will never show it to them. He does not care about anyone, not Lancia, not the Mafia, nor does he care about Hibari Kyoya. Heart thumping harder than suppose to sends Mukuro into a slight shock. Touching his chest, he feels his heart rate faster than ever. He once heard that the heart would beat faster when you are with the one you love. All that was here were sakuras, blood, him and Hibari. Could it be, that he has fallen for him!?

The problem wasn't that he was a male, but it was that it was virtually impossible to love someone who would kill you _especially _after what he just did. To love would hurt more than to feel good. He couldn't just take over his body or control his mind to convince him to love him back. Doing that would be no different from living with someone who you hate, or don't have feelings for. Mukuro can accept the fact he loves Hibari, but Hibari would kill him no matter how much love he shows him.

However, there is one way to win his heart.

Smiling cheerfully, Mukuro steps over to the front part of Hibari's suffocating body. Kneeling down, he watches as Hibari looks up at him with a vicious stare. Mukuro almost feels like reconsidering this because that glare is totally scary. While trying to show no fear, Mukuro let's out a chuckle before gently caressing Hibari's black hair. He truly finds the hair soft and smooth.

"I see you like fighting strong people. Trust me, there are many more people who are stronger than me, if you are not careful, you will die." Mukuro says, Hibari only snorts.

"You should thank me for not killing you. Though, that's not why I am talking to you. I want to make a small exchange with you." Hibari lifts an eyebrow, which means he is curious and would be listening more carefully.

"I will give you EVERYTHING you want in this world, no matter how impossible it sounds I will give it to you." Hibari's eyes widen at the huge offer. He almost thinks this is a dream. Well, it would be a good if it was a dream, so he wouldn't be in such a state.

"In exchange, for being my lover." Hibari first shows a surprised expression, but that quickly changes to disapproval.

Mukuro feels disapointed with the look on Hibari's face. He loves him, he loves him with all his heart and he isn't shy to admit it to him. Seeing that he might not wish to go along with it, makes it harder for Mukuro to show a mischiveous face when he is starting to feel upset and very very down. Anyway, he laughs off the slight torment in his heart, despite the chance of Hibari just getting more angry.

"I love you."

He said it, those 3 words that change Hibari's expression to shock. 3 words he dares to say over and over and again and again non-stop despite how his features say differ. He is in love, and he is happy about it. Male or female, being in love just makes him feel a bit sick and so so good. Smiling, he goes down to kiss Hibari's forehead, and in a blink of an eye, the sakuras and all the fallen petals, are gone. Hibari finds himself more capable of moving now but the pain says otherwise.

"I will heal you, if you want." Mukuro offers.

He becomes more happier for each not-so-angry expression that appears on Hibari's face. Said person shows no glare, only the slightest anger but that can be changed with a little romance.

"Remember when I wondered which do I prefer, between love and blood?" He asks, clearly knowing that Hibari will only listen without saying a word. "I believe I prefer love." He smiles with joy, while gazing at the broken body of Hibari Kyoya. However, the look of blood-stained clothes makes him reconsider a bit. "Or a lover in blood." He chuckles, causing a bit of annoyance to Hibari.

"Anything?" Finally, the perfect speaks.

Mukuro hesitates to response, because a question like that could mean anything. The answer must be pacific and true.

"Except for wishing to kill me, and my companions Ken and Chikusa." Again, Hibari looks surprised. Maybe because Mukuro wishes to spare 2 young men as well. "Other than that, it, is all yours." He bows his head, to show how truthful he is.

To have all in the world would be so good, but to be a lover to someone is quiet embarrassing. Secretly or not, he knows he would be exposed and touched. Blushing lightly, Hibari looks away, only to hear Mukuro laugh again. Meaning he must of spotted those pink cheeks of his. Gently, does a hand touch his left cheek, which is the side he is facing towards. Gently, does the hand move his face so he would be looking directly at Mukuro. He does not glare, but wishes to because he feels quiet embarrassed to be unable to hide the blushing. Mukuro does not laugh this time, he only smiles.

"Well?" He asks.

Hibari makes eye contact with him, as he gazes into that red eye. If he wished, Mukuro would tell him about it. Still ,he had to be the other's lover, because he is in love with him. He believes it or not, the words do seem to drill into his mind and heart and stay there, making him, not angry at this man. His blush darkens at the thought. Pushing all thoughts aside, Hibari thinks of an answer. Love is what Mukuro likes most, and love is what he will get when he accepts to be said person's lover. Love, is what he lacks and he does not need it, if he gets it, he will become unwillingly soft. However, he could just have those say he's soft killed, by his own hands or Mukuro's, who'd do anything for him.

In the end, he smiles.

Out of excitement, Mukuro goes down to kiss Hibari's lips. Hibari can not protest, not with a body like this. However, he no longer wishes to escape, because the feeling of being kissed so gently feels so good. It didn't take long for all-of-a-sudden, for his body to be restored to it's unharmed state. Filled with confusing while still in a kiss, Hibari's eyes widen as he looks into Mukuro's opened eyes. Suddenly, does he hear a voice within his head.

_Illusions, my dear Kyoya. I have used illusions to fix you up. It won't last long, so let's get you to a hospital._

Hibari can clearly tell that the voice in his head is Mukuro's, and does feel like questioning him about that. Although right now, he feels a bit tired, and needs a rest. Soon, do their lips part and his eyes slowly begin to close. As he calms himself down, he can feel, Mukuro scooping him up off the now dried ground, and walk him away from the room. While relaxing himself within Mukuro's trustworthy hold, Hibari Kyoya, no longer soaked in blood and covered in bruises, falls asleep.

---

**End**


End file.
